The Stubborn Princess
by TheOtakuHime
Summary: Valentina is the last heir to the Simon family mafia. Her parents where killed by the the Varia, and now they are after her. My first fan fic, Maybe some lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

Valentina sat with her feet in the pool soaking up the sun razes. With it being a normal Arizona summer day the temperature had spiked up to 110 degrees. Her long blond hair was in a ponytail, and her green eyes where covered by over sized purple sunglasses. School just let out yesterday and it was the first official day of her summer break. The only plans she had for her summer had been to soak up sun, do some boy watching, play video games, read her manga collection, and watch anime.

She missed Italy, and everyone she had to leave behind, but being the last heir to the Simon family mafia she had to move due to all the dangers with the Varia. Since the move she changed her appearance, and her name. Her name now is Shay Lyn Summers, her long brown hair that had fiery red highlight was now blond, and her blue eyes where now green. Everyone in school thinks she's a transfer student from New York. She hated lying, but like her mom always said "that's all part of being a good mafia boss." Thinking of her mother's words caused her to cringe.

Her mom, and dad where both killed by the Varia the night she was sent to America. Now all she had left was her father's sky ring which hung loosely around her neck by a gold chain.

Being the daughter of a mafia boss was anything but fun. She thought as she wrapped herself in a plush beach towel. She got out of the pool and dried herself off as she walked through the french doors into the den. She opened the freezer and was about to get a Ice cream cone when the phone rang. She closed the freezer with a huff and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Ciao zucca" Said the slightly raspy voice on the other line.

"Grandpa!" She squealed into the phone! How are you, is everything okay?

"well sweetheart I miss you so I bought you a plan ticket and you're coming back home for the summer.

"are you sure that's okay papa, I mean with the Varia and everything?"

"Of course it is dear; in fact there will be a car outside in a hour to take you to the airport. So you better start packing."

"Okay papa, I'll see you soon." Then the line went dead.

Valentina shook her head as she ran upstairs. She quickly striped off her two piece and slipped into a black tank top and some skinny jeans. She slid on her shoes and checked to make she all her weapons where hidden right; she grabbed her skate board and her bug out bag as she liked to call it. It had her passport, a couple million dollars in it, her I pod and her untraceable cell phone. She took a bright pink sharpie and wrote down a note folded it and wrote Varia with a pink heart at the end of the name, Then tapped it to the fridge. She opened the freezer grabbed her ice cream cone and left through the back gate.

Twenty minutes later she was on a train headed north to the cabin. Her in cases of an emergency hide out as she liked to call out. She knew the varia was after her, but she didn't think they were that dumb. Her grandfather died two months back. Maybe they thought she hadn't known. The thing that was most unsettling was the fact they knew her address. That meant there was a leak, and she was back to not trusting anyone again. She giggled to herself and wondered if they would like the surprise she had for them, as the sound of the train lulled her off to sleep.

Luss, and Squalo stood outside the small two story house. Dressed in shofer's uniforms, they have been waiting for twenty minutes and the person they were picking up hadn't come out yet.

"Oi I am going to go drag her out! Squalo said clearly irritated

"No, I will go get her, the boss said her wants her unharmed….." Replied luss.

"fine, but I am going to breakdown the door then. He mumbled

Luss just laughed as they walked up to the door.

Squalo tried the door handle and it was locked so her rammed it with his shoulder breaking it. He didn't notice the thin wire on the floor so when he took the first step in the house a bucket of honey fell onto his head. Squalo screamed and let out a string of curse words while Luss laughed and took a picture with his cell phone.

"I am going to kill this little bitch!" he squawked

"You know you can't" luss said breathless from laughing to hard.

Luss walked into the kitchen and saw the not on the fridge. He smirked.

"Oh what pretty hand writing" he cooed as he untapped the note.

" **Hey dumbass Nice try…..**

**Grandpa Died a while back..**

**Some Mafia agents you are!**

**Is this really what's called "Varia Grade"**

**Hope you enjoy the honey, **

**Now go back and give up already. YOU WON"T CATCH ME!**

**Hate you oh sooooo much.**

**-Valentina Simion 3**

Luss went into another fit of laughter and handed the note to Squalo.

"We were out smarted by a 18 year old little brat!"

Looks like love, Time to call the boss.


	2. Chapter 2 Letters and Tiaras

By the time Val got to the cabin it was pouring down rain. It took her 3 hours to find the address. She had only been told about the in case of emergency safe house. She unlocked the heavy wooden door and quickly locked it behind her. The wooden floors didn't creak as she padded across them to the study. She stared at the huge bookcases trying to remember which book it was that opened the entry to the secret rooms. "merda!" she cursed, as she scanned the rows, and rows of books. Grandpa made this so called study into a freaking library. She walked around to the fourth row of books and that when she saw it. "_I love you to the moon and back" _ It was the book her mother always read to her as a child, probably one of the only normal things that was in her childhood. She gently pulled the light blue children's book when it was almost completely out she heard the click. The book case moved back and the recognition terminal was raised up. The screen went through the prompts

"Put you right hand on the scanner please." Said the monotone automated voice.

"wow, aren't you just a polite machine" She said out loud as the blue light scanned across her hand.

"Please put your face to the scanner." The machine prompted again.

"What the hell grandpa, you gonna want my blood to!?" she said as she leaned forward.

"Please place your thumb on the terminal shelf."

Val mumbled incoherently as she did as the machine said. She felt the poke and cursed, as she jerked her hand away, placing her thumb in her mouth.

"Geeze papa I didn't think you would actually want my blood."

A couple minutes later the machine announced that the DNA scan was complete and the machine said

"Welcome Princess"

"yea yea." She mumbled as the terminal moved to the side and she climbed on the little silver plated plat form. Val didn't really like tight enclosed spaces but at least the way down was lit. Val was starting to think that papa made the shelter somewhere close to the earth's core. It took almost 15 minutes before the tight one person cage opened up to the expansive entry way. The walls where a light purple color and there was a map on the wall that showed the layout. Val gaped at it. The map showed a kitchen, storage room, game room, mini skate park, control room, training room, three bedrooms, and a room for pets.

Val Shook her head as she walked down the halls to the corridor that held the rooms. She walked into the one that had Valintina engraved into the door. She felt on the side of the wall until she found the light switch. The huge room had a black conopy bed with dark purple, and light pink curtains surrounding it. A dark wood night stand on either side of the king size bed, the bedding was a pale pink with dark purple pillows. Val laughed to herself. The colors reminded her of her room back in Italy before she moved to the America almost two years ago. She dropped her bug out bag, and flopped on the bed sinking into the cloud like softness. That's when she noticed the pale yellow corner of an envelope sticking out from underneath one of the pillows. It had her name printed on it written in her mother's angel like calligraphy. She stared at the envelope for the second time today she's been shocked. She gently flipped it over and saw the Simon seal on the right hand corner. The swan symbol lit with gold when she moved it side to side. This is the real deal she thought as she opened it up slowly as her hands shook. She found three letters inside.

My dearest

If you are reading this that means I am gone. Don't cry baby for I will always watch over you. What's important is that you are safe. I am sorry that I did not tell you what was going on before you left. Please forgive your father and me for leaving you alone. There is so much more I have to say, but not enough time to write it. I will always love you my beautiful principessa!

Love Mom.

P.S. I Love You To The Moon And Back!

She heard her mother's voice as she read over the words a second time, by the third the tear drops where running down her cheeks. She griped the pillow tight and let it all the hurt, anger, and loneliness out. Twenty minutes later when she felt she cried herself dry she moved onto her dad's letter.

Hey Kiddo!

I am sure your mom's letter included the sappy stuff, so I am just going to keep this short, as I have to write this in a hurry.

You know how I always told you that you could date when I was dead? Well guess what. YOU CAN NOT!

Don't slack off on training just because I am not around anymore. In other word there is a training room USE it.

I would tell you not to leave the "cabin" at all, but I know you are not going to listen so be careful, and DO NOT let down your guard.

Please finish school; there is enough money in the control room to let you live comfortable for the rest of your life. DO NOT spend it all on video games, manga, or anime! You still need to get a good education though. Don't make me haunt you over this matter!

You can't live of ice cream alone.

ALL boys are bad.

I love you; you're as pretty and sweet as your mother, and cocky, and stubborn like your dad. YOU can do this.

Remember NO dating!

P.S. You've always made me proud, I love you my Principessa!

Her dads list made her laugh; he never really was the sappy kind. She wasn't sure if she could finish high school normally now, but she would try for her parents. The last letter from her granddad just said to be strong and that he loved her. It also had a card with the number for a Dino, and instructions to call him as soon as she was done settling in. Val sighed as she carefully sat the precious envelope in the top drawer of the dresser next to the bathroom door. She opened the bathroom and saw the giant tub, complete with a remote. She striped off her muddy and wrinkled clothing tossing them into the waste basket. She then stripped off the sets of knives that where wrapped around her ankles and her wrists then slid the pistol from around her waist. She set them gently on the counter. She looked at herself in the mirror surprised at how her body has changed in the last two years. When she was 15 and first set foot on American soil she was flat as a bored. Now she was a D cup. She could barely recognize herself, all her baby fat was gone she was nothing but lean muscle. Her dad was right just because he was gone she didn't slack off on her training. She ate more ice cream then she probably should, but she felt that ice cream was just as important as sleeping, boy watching, and breathing air. She sat on the edge of the tub and stared at the buttons. She pressed the shower button, and it started raining over the tub. It had up and down switches for the water temp. She smiled as she shut it off and turned on the bath, she made it hot with lots of bubbles and rose scented oils. She got into the tub turned on the jets, and let herself relax away her troubles.

Xanxus sat in his high backed plush chair in front of his desk. When he got the call from Luss he couldn't believe the cocky little scum brat had the balls to write a note to the Varia and an insulting one at that. Although he found the prank she pulled to be childish it was quite amusing. He sent a text to Luss after he hung up telling them to search the house and that they had better bring back something worth wild, or they would regret it.

Luss and Squalo where on the flight back to Italy, Squalo hadn't said a word the whole time since they bordered the plane; I think he's still pissed about the honey incident, or maybe the fact that I took a picture of him covered in it. Luss thought causing him to laugh again. This earned a glare from Squalo. Luss shook his head; the boss would be pleased the girl left behind dome very interesting information. Such as her school book bag, Luss found her student ID and her last report card. Her mathematics grades where low, but in every other aspect of school she excelled. She was in all AP classes, and Luss would love to dress her up like a doll. He found her clothes, and a laptop under her bed. The entire situation of her leaving he thought of as rookie mistakes. With the gym bag of goodies they were bringing home they should be able to find her in a week or two.

Val climbed out of the tub feeling like a million bucks. She walked over to her dresser and opened each of the six drawers until she found the undies and sock drawer. She laughed; she found all kinds of underwear in there everything from boy shorts to g strings in every color you could think of. They're where matching sets too she said out loud to herself. She grabbed a pair of boy shorts and a sports bra and made her way through the corridors to the kitchen. The kitchen was big, and fully stocked. She opened the freezer and was pleased to see an assortment of ice cream cones. She grabbed a strawberry dipper as it read on the package and went back to her room to call this Dino.

Val picked up her phone and dialed the number from the card she pulled off of papa's letter. It rang twice.

"Salve!" answered the young man's voice on the other line.

"Hello…. Umm is this Dino?" Val asked timidly.

"Depends on who's asking" Laughed the guy

"Well my name is Shay Lyn Summers…" Val whispered into the phone

"Oh hi Valentina, yes this is Dino."

"Umm my papa left me your card."

"are you at the safe place?"

"Yes I am."

"So they found you." Dino said flatly

"Yea but the messed up and called trying to be papa."

"Well I am glad you were able to get out of there."

Val was silent for some time until Dino spoke again

"You didn't leave anything behind did you?" he asked sounding nervous.

"ummmm just my school bag and my laptop under the bed, but it was a crappy one anyways." Val said with a laugh

"Merda!, I will be there to get you in three hours, pack your stuff!" he practically yelled into the phone.

"Wh-what!?, I just got here, and I am not ready to go yet!" Val said matching his tone.

"Plus you can't get in here it's very secure.!"

"I know this I help your grandfather build it." Dino stated.

"whatever I'll be ready when you get here." Val mumbled into the phone.

"Do not go outside, when I get there I will come down to escort you out."

"What are you!? My dad I don't think so, I will go with you because my grandpa trusted you, but you do NOT order me around like I am some KID. Valentina spat out.

"You are a KID, KID, Now listen and don't go outside." He demanded and then hung up the phone.

Valentina was pissed to say the least. Two hours later she had packed up all the clothes and her precious envelope and put them into to gym bags. She did her make up, and was satisfied with her smoky eye make up made her green eyes pop. She curled her hair so it cascaded down her back in mini ringlets, and just for shits and giggles she slid her thin gold tiara to her head. Then she armed herself to the rim, and changed into a pair of camo cargo pants and her black tank to that read "Off is the direction that I wish you would fuck" in pretty script. She gazed into the mirror, and smiled at her reflection. She looked like a princess with attitude. She walked over to the control room to grab the rest of her life savings. That where already hidden into canisters of fake ice cream. Dad thought of everything when it came to getting stuff past customs. She gazed at the monitors and saw an unknown person looking through the study room. At first Valentina laughed at the person until he saw the key book. DAMN IT she screeched out loud. She saw clearly on the monitor that she didn't put the book all the way back into the locked position. The person put his hand on the book, and then looked straight up at the camera and waved. Chills ran down her spine….

Belphegor stared up at the camera he could almost sense the surprise from the other end, as he pulled the book. For someone to be so cocky they seem to be making plenty of mistakes he laughed to himself.


	3. Chapter 3 A waste of eye candy

Valentina Looked back up at the monitor. "That cocky son of a… wait is that a guy or a girl." She busted out laughing, she studied the image a little more whoever this person was, had a bad haircut, and a knock off tiara. She shook her head, checked her arsenal and went to meet her guest. "Wouldn't want to be a bad hostess now would I?" she asked herself as she pulled her 38. From behind her back and walked towards the elevator from hell.

Belphegor was getting mad at the terminal. "What the hell. Let me in damn it!" he was yelling at the machine like it would talk back. He was about to stab it when he heard a soft clicking noise from another room. Who could that be, surely no one is stupid enough to come face prince the ripper by themselves. He thought giggling. He listened for a couple more minutes and then went back to cursing and threating the machine.

Valentina Flinched. Geeze not only no fashion sense but a creepy laugh as well. This person had it bad. She didn't expect the long stair case leading up to the bedroom closet in the second bedroom of the cabin, unfortunately it seemed to be emergency exit only. She peeked around the corner and silently crept into the study. This creepy person yelling at the terminal was definitely a guy. His shaggy blond hair was hanging in his face. She looked him up and down. Such a waste, she thought to herself. Hell even if he was an enemy he was some good eye candy. She stifled a giggle as he tried to stab the terminal scree. Before she could even blink the knife was flying towards her face.

The training that had been beaten into her took over. Without a second thought she fired off a round and sent the knife flying into the wall, then pointed it at the eye candy. A sly smirk playing across her face, as a clear look of surprise played upon the boy's face as he giggled in that creepy way.

Bel was surprised to see the girl standing in front of him. She looked like an exotic princess, in a tight shirt, and camo pants with a tiara on her head. That perfect smile was kind of annoying with it being filled with pure cockiness.

"Can you not laugh like that; it is kind of creepy you know?" Valentina said

He laughed again. "and who might you be princess." Bel asked smugly

"I don't really think you're in the position to be asking questions; see I am the one with the gun here." Val said in a cocky tone

"You're quite right, but it's considered treason to point a weapon at a prince." Bel said in a matter of fact way.

"Well you're not my prince, and I don't give a damn sweet heart." She said her words dripping venom

Bel put up his hands in a I surrender type of form, then a another knife flew at Val, she shot it away with ease just as he let another fly. Valentina took cover behind the second row of book as the boy laughed in that creepy way again. She took a deep breath as she barely ditched the last knife he threw. She noticed something glint in the dim light. With a closer look she saw a thin wire hanging from the knife. She gently slipped her necklace off her neck and slid the sky ring off the chain on onto her finger. Looks like I might need this she thought to herself as she carefully cut the wire, wrapping a good amount around her hand before she slinked further away.

Bel was giggling; this had to be the girl the boss wanted. Not only was she cocky she was ballsy as well. If it was any other girl he would make her his, he didn't know why but that not my prince comment annoyed him. Bel was walking slowly towards the second row when a knife flew right by his head. He turned as she was right behind him. She looked like something out of a fairy tale. She had a sky flame like he has never seen before. It took the form of almost golden colored wings on her back; there was no more cockiness in her eyes, just sheer seriousness. "They next one won't miss." She said flatly

Valentina clutched her gun on her right hand and her throwing knifes in the other. As she stared down her opponent, he looked shocked yet again as he tossed another knife her way, she tried to doge but it nicked her calf. The stinging made her curse. "I never miss" he laughed

Val didn't waste any more time she shot off three rounds, he dodged but he didn't notice the knives she tossed in the direction he was trying to escape in. She laughed as he winced and gazed down at the three small crimson lines on his left arm. She used the moment to pull back on the wires she had attached to the knifes, jerking them out of the wall and entrapping him.

Valentina was very pleased with herself having tied up and captured a Varia member. That will show this Dino that I am no child. She giggled to herself as she sauntered over to her captive.

Bel was pissed; his own tricked was used against him. He was a prince for Christ sake; he tied up girls not the other way around. He looked up at her as she walked over to him. She looked like a lioness stalking a weakened prey. Her wings where gone she had a slight gleam of sweat on her skin, he'd kick himself later for thinking this he thought but damn she looked hot.

Valentina reached down and moved his hair out of his face as she licked some of her cherry lip gloss; his eyes where so pale blue they looked almost white. "Thanks for the knife trick" she snickered

"When did you notice?" He asked curious but obviously annoyed.

"when I hid for cover." She said flatly "I should probably kill you, you know." She said her slyly

"killing a prince is a instant death sentence." He said sternly

"well prince… ess" she giggled I don't give a damn. You're obviously Varia, and well that group is not on my Christmas card list. .

Val leaned down and tightened the strings, making sure they were good and tight. She ignored the scowl on his otherwise handsome face, not that she would tell _HIM_ that little tid bit of personal information. She must have been gazing at his face longer than she should have because soon his scowl turned into a smile. One of those smile that would make most girls melt right on the spot. She planted a come get me grin on her lips, and pulled the strings tighter causing him to wince.

"Like what you see?" Val said coyly

"did you fall for me already?" He said with a dangerous glint in his pale blue eyes.

"TCH! You wish, grow a few more inches and learn how to not get caught." She laughed

"are you turning me down?" He asked surprised

"yes."

"Seriously?"

"YES."

" but…. I am a prince."

"You act like you've NEVER been turned down before."

"well, I haven't" He said with a frown

She laughed so hard that he sides hurt. When she would look over and seen his scowl she would laugh even harder.

"Can I at least have your name?" Belphegor asked hesitantly

"Valentina Simon" She said between giggles. I guess I will keep you alive until Dino gets here. She said absent mindedly

"Dino?" He said.

"Anata no bijinesu no dore mo arimasen!" She snapped at him in Japanese

"But I plan to make it my business." He laughed out.

"Well I guess you're not just a pretty face." Val said with a huff. Well stay here and be good. Enjoy your last moments. She said as she walked over to the terminal and went back down to get her things.

Valentina knew he was probably going to escape, she also knew she should have killed him. There was just something in his eyes that seemed to hold her in place when she looked into them. Pushing the image of his flirtatious face into the back of her mind she twirled his knife in between her fingers; Strategy speaking the wires where a good idea, but they needed to be thinner so that an opponent won't see through the parlor trick so easily.

An hour later she sat up top with four duffle bags of belongings, and her bug out bag. Eating and ice cream cone and holding onto the strange boys' knife. He was nice enough to leave her a note. He carved it into the wall.

THANKS FOR THE WAY OUT PRINCESS, NEXT TIME I'LL STEAL YOU FROM THE CASTLE…. TAKE CARE OF MY KNIFE. =)

-PRINCE BELPHEGOR

She swore when she felt the chill go down her spine and the smile cross her lips. She didn't know if it was because the was blood on the walls where he wrote his message, the thought of his sexy smile and pale blue eyes, or her dad telling no boys.. She dropped the knife into the bottom of her purse.

Shortly thereafter a black a black car pulled up outside. This tall blond haired guy stepped out first, he had a green jacket and brown slacks, and he was carrying a whip.. Val's first thought was what the hell. He had two lackeys with him both got out of the car and stood behind him silently.

"I told you to stay inside." The blond guy said annoyed.

"And I told you that you're not my dad." Val said equally annoyed.

"You could have been hurt." Dino said looking her up, and down.

"I am more than capable of caring for myself." She said flatly

"Why are you bleeding?"

"Some blond princess with a creepy laugh and a knife throwing problem paid me a visit."

"Wh-What!?"

"Where is Belphegor!?" He said grabbing hold of his whip

"I don't know I had him tied up but I guess he got away." Val said matter o-factly type of way

"He got away?" Dino said raising an eyebrow.

Valentina sneered at him as she grabbed the duffle bags and her bug out bag and walked to the car motioning for someone to pop the trunk.

I am going to take a look around you can wait out here. Dino said with a smile.

Val shrugged and set her bags in the car. The older looking lackey walked in with Dino leaving her with the younger purple haired kid. He smiled sweetly, and Val rolled her eyes slammed the trunk and climbed in the back seat. She checked her make up in the mirror. And the small silver knife was sitting at the bottom of her purse. What a weird piece of eye candy she thought as she laid her head back on the seat, her eye lids where feeling heavy, and the stinging of her calf finally seemed to go from a burning to a dull pain now. She was passed out within ten minutes.

Dino and Romario walked into the house. They saw the faint burn marks from Valentina's dying will flames, and the knife marks in the walls. When Dino spotted the note carved into the wall his mouth fell open. Romario shook his head but didn't say a word.

"Let's get her out of here as soon as we can." Dino said in a low voice.

Romario just nodded his head, and fallowed Dino down to the lower quarters.

Belphegor sat in his perch in the tree he had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. When he saw how Valentina sneered at Dino. It seems the bucking bronco isn't even a match for this principessa he thought. He had to admit it gave him a sort of rush seeing her read his note and smile. He liked watching her shiver; it made his insides feel funny. He already told Xanxus about what happened, and for once in his life he was glad he was given a second mission besides just snooping out for her hide out. Their on the inside person told them it was somewhere up north, but didn't know the exact location. He kept watching until Dino came out, and then resisted the urge to fling a knife into the bronco's forehead for the way he was staring at his sleeping princess. Wait my princess; Bel tossed the thought around in his mind….. Mine…. He usually didn't care too much for females, they were timid creatures usually. He had_ NEVER_ been treated the way had been tonight before. She seemed to be the first one to ever see his eyes and not be compelled. She was crafty, cocky, and had a killer smile. Interesting…. He watched as Dino got in the car, He growled when he saw that he took the seat next to Valentina. The young kid with the purple hair heard him, and Bel backed back into the shadows so that he wasn't to be seen. The kid looked directly at him before he was told to get into the car. He took a mental picture of the license plate as the black car drove away. 

Dino sat next to the sleeping girl, and gods be damned she looked exactly like her mother; minus her dads attitude, no scratch that her attitude was worse that of her fathers. A small smirk played across his face as he looked over at Valentina. She snored slightly, and her head rolled from side to side. This girl was just like her mom he thought.

"Hey boss" Romario said after three hours of driving in silence

"Yea?" Dino asked

"Are you going to tell her what's going on?"

"yes, after she learns to defend herself with the sky ring properly."

"So where taking her to the California compound then?"

"Yes for now, at least until her leg heals."

"Jacob when we get back to the compound make sure that the jet will be ready in two days."

The purple haired boy turned around to look at Dino with a questioning look on his face.

"Where will we be going boss?"

"Japan, I think she'll be safer around Reborn"

"That note really bothers you?"

"Belphegor is a crazy boy; and I promised her grandfather I would take care of her." Dino said.

"Is she really the swan?" Jacob asked his voice just above a whisper.

"Yea that's the way it appears." Dino said his tone above a whisper as well.

Okay people, =) Now I seriously have to finish my homework. It is already late. =/ I will start work on chapter 4 soon so please be patient with me. Have ideas? Something you think might sound good? Leave a review and let me know! And as always THANK you for reading!

-The Otaku Hime.


	4. Chapter 4 Glow sticks & blood (LEMON)

Valentine woke up to the sounds of the ocean. At first she thought she was dreaming, then she remembered the night before. The weird boy who seemed to have a princess complex, and the psychopath with the whip. She stretched an caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall. 6:15 am. She moved the curtains and saw the beach. The suns orangish hue was just starting to break over the horizon. The waters looked too inviting to resist. Five minutes later she was jumping over the rail of her balcony and walking over to the beach.

Dino went into her room at seven thirty to see if she was up only to find the curtains thrown back, and the balcony doors open. He looked out and saw her sitting on the beach; Knees pulled up to her chest her long hair blowing in the wind. Dino smiled and jumped over the balcony walking over to the girl who looked utterly lost in thought.

She heard him coming his feet making soft crunching noises on the sand as he made his way over to where she was. He plopped down next to her, and for a long time didn't say anything. He just stared out at the ocean. Val snuck a sideways glance at him; he makes for some good eye candy to she thought. Shame he has such a annoying attitude.

Dino was the first to speak up. "you know your mother used to sit out here to, when she needed to think."

"You knew my mom."

"yeah when I was a kid, I would always follow her around when she would visit. It was my number one favorite pass time." Dino said with a smile

"yeah, what was your second?"

"Pissing off your dad." HE laughed out.,

"why,?"

Well when your mom came back to visit when she was 19, she brought him home with her. I was 8 at the time, and I had a huge crush on your mom. Of course it was unrequited love, but it didn't stop me from trying. I was always sneaking around and putting snakes or poisonous spiders in his shoes at night. Once I gave him a whole chocolate bar of exlax disguised as a Hershey's bar.

"He fell for that?" Val asked laughing

"yep, it worked like a charm, while he spent all day sick at home your mom and I made a sandcastle out here on the beach. That's when she told me she was pregnant with you. I told her that I felt sorry for you. When your mom asked why I said because you had such a dolt for a daddy. She pushed me into the ocean for that one.

Val looked into Dinos big brown eyes and smiled. It was nice hearing such stories about her parents,

You know your parents called me before you came to America. Your mom made me promise to look after you, she was frantic and crying. She refused to tell me what was wrong, and by the time I got there to the Italy house, they were gone.

They both sat silent for some time. The only sound was the ocean lapping up against the shore. Val stood up and started walking back towards the beach house.

"Where you going Valentina?" Dino asked.

"Well I am sure you didn't bring me here just to stare at the ocean, and talk about Hershey's exlax." Valentina said smiling.

"Okay well then let's get to the training room." Dino said seriously.

Belphegor just got off his flight back in Rome. He got into the car that was waiting for him wich took him back to the base. He walked in and was greeted by Squalo and Luss,

"She pulled one over on you to?" asked Luss laughing

"Well that's what happens when you send a cross dresser to do a man's job!" Squalo laughed out.

"At least I didn't get covered in honey." Bel said through clenched teeth.

Squalo shut up turning a cherry red color, this caused Lussuria to laugh even louder as Bel let out a huff, and walked up the grand staircase to Xanxus office.

He opened the door and saw a smirk on Xanxus's face. "Care to knock next time." He said amused at the troubled look on Bels face.

"What do you want with that girl?"

"Well I was thinking of making her a member of Varia, with her being the swan and all."

"Swan?, what the hell is that supposed to mean.?" Bell asked getting annoyed

"The symbol of the Simon family is a swan; their sky ring has a piece of all the other jewles in bedded in it. The swan has the ability to use each and every power.

"So, he would be a good weapon."

"yes we tried to get her when she was fifteen, but her family hid her."

"She made it sound like she hated the Varia."

"her parents where killed by our operatives, so I can imagine she does,"

Bel laughed, she's interesting, how do you plan to make her join?

"force if needed."

Dino's training was intense in the two days she was able to keep her dying flame up for three hours now if needed without feeling winded, Val was relaxing in a bubble bath as she thought over everything that had happened, He told her about how her ring worked. She had almost mastered every part, except for the mist. Her illusions never stuck around for long. Tomorrow night she was going to be going to japan. Tonight I am going to play zombie hunters nightmare. She thought as she towled off. She walked into the room an set up her gaming station. She got into a pair of fuzzy pj's and put in the game. She was two hours into playhing when her cell phone started to ring, she pasued it an crossed the room.

"Hello"

Hey Shay, it's me Jessica.

Hey Jess, what are you doing.?

I am in Cali, and going to be going to a new club soon. I just wanted to call and tell you that I was going to be bring back souvoniers!

After talking to her for a good hour Val decided she was going to meet up with her at the club X=cite. She was finished dressing. Her pretty black mini tutu skirt her neon purple fishnets, and her knee high stellto boots, She was fighting to get her black corset tied up when there was a knock on the door.

"come in"

Dino walked in the room and his jaw dropped. Her long blond hair was in pigtail curled in ringlets her skirt showed off her amazing legs, and the fishnets, and boots only made them look better. He tried not to laugh as she cursed with her top.

"Is this your usually gaming attire?" he asked walking over to help her tie up her corset."

"no, I am actually going to go to a club and meet up with a friend before we leave for Japan tomorrow." She said with a smile.

"really.." Dino said.

"yep, it's only a couple miles from here so I don't think it would be a problem."

"your going to walk there, In those boots."

If you wanna give me a ride it would be awesome."

Are you sure it's a good idea for you to go. The Varia could still be around.

I am covered I have my gun in my purse and blades in my boots.

"fine but before you go I'll give you a present the lab just sent up.

When she got down stairs Dino was waiting with keys in hand he handed her a tube of pink lip gloss. Val took the tube and looked at him questionly. "They make cosmetics now?" she said with a smirk

"It has a neurotoxin in it. If you kiss someone while wearing it will paralyze them.

"Well that's good won't it hurt me?"

Nope you're immune. It's the same formula that your mother used.

She placed the tube in her purse, and fallowed Dino outside,

She got out of the car in front of the club, she couldn't help but feel the stares of people on her as she stepped out of Dino's Corvette.

Jessica ran up to her, and gave her a tight bear hug. It's been forever, you look awesome Shay! Jessica squealed.

Val smiled and they walked up to the door. The door keeper took a look at Val, and waved them through. The club was packed, the music was blaring and the dance floor looked like a sea of glow sticks.

She and Jessica made their way down the stairs to the club floor. They found a table at the end and they were talking about the shirtless guys around the club. I missed this so much Val thought as she watched her friend drool as her eyes roamed the dance floor.

Belphegor, Squalo, and Lussuria were up in the VIP part of the club, getting the protection money for this month from the club owner when Bel saw her walk in. His jaw dropped and her could only stare. She looked erotic in the short tutu skirt, her chest which he knew was big, was all but popping out in the corset she was wearing. Lussuria saw Bels face, and looked out of curiosity at what he was staring at. Then he tapped Squalo on the arm.

"He let her out." Luss whispered to Squalo.

"what?" Squalo looked at him confused.

"The Simon girl is here." Luss said laughing pointing at bels face.

Squalo jumped up nd grabbed his sword. I am going to cut that little bitch for what she did!. He yelled causing the owner to squirm.

"We can't do that" Lussuria said reasoning with Squalo, who refused to listen. Their conversation ended with Squalo tied and gaged, and being left in the VIP room.

Jessica and Val where sitting at the table sipping on their drink when Jessica got asked to dance, she looked at val who nodded and said "I'll be fine" she smiled as she watched her friend go to the dance floor and get lost in the sea of music, bodies and glow sticks.

Valentina felt eyes on the back of her neck, sending a chill down her spine. She turned in her chair to see a guy with a tiara on his head. "Shit" she said out loud

She got up and walked with hast up the stairs and out the door she was about to leave when she heard her friend cry out her name. "Shay!"

She turned and saw the guy she left with had a knife to her neck. They were down the alley behind the club. "Hello Valentina" the guy cooed

"Let her go." Val growled her hand slipped down to boot pulling out two knifes.

"Those won't be needed principessa" said a whisper in her ear.

She turned to see him face to face with her.

"What do you want." She growled

"You, of course, and if you come quietly we'll let your friend go."

She looked back at Jessica she was crying, scared, and had a little bit of blood dripping down her neck.

"fine, but let her go first." Val said defeated.

The strange haired man was slowly moving the knife from her neck when Jessica, and the man let out a painful cry.

Val's scream got caught in her throat; the strange haired guy was lying on the ground. Jessica was lying in a pool of blood a sword ran threw her stomach. Val knew she was dead, as she heard the disgusting sound of the sword being pulled out. She went into a rage. Her ring glowed as the wings spread to her back.

"I'll kill you Bastard!" She yelled as she let her knifes fly at the white haired guy. As soon as the knifes left her hand she turned and went to kick the guy behind her. He grabbed her ankle and she was on her back in a second the blond haired boy had her pinned. I make a call, I can handel all thre of them, think of a way out damnit. These thoughs went round and round in her head. She looked back when she heard that creepy giggle.

"the terrified look suites your principessa" The Belphegor said.

Val did the only thing she could think of, she leaned up her head, and gently sucked on the guys lower lip. She felt him shiver, and a sly smile played across her face.

"did you come to take me away from the castle?"

"Did you take care of my knife?"

Val nodded. He leaned down and kissed her. His lips where soft, and the kiss was gentel. She could feel the need behind it though. So she kissed him back her tounge invading his mouth wrestling with his. This went on for a couple of minutes, until they where interrupted with a cough from the white haired guy.

"Oi, I am still here you bastard." Squalo said annoyed.

Belphegor glared at Squalo as he picked up Valentina and walked back to the clubs rear entrance he stepped over the dead body, and told Squalo he'd better clean up the mess.

Valentina was surprised when he picked her up and cradled her in his arms like a baby. She didn't expect him to be strong like that. She knew what was probably going to happen and was trying to think of was this could pan out. He didn't say a word as he walked her back up to a Vip suite and opened the door tossing Valentina on the bed. He walked back over and shut the door, the lock made a deafening click noise.

"I am going to go freshen up beforehand" She said timidly grabbing her purse.

"Fine. I have to make a call anyways." Belphegor said pouting.

She walked into the small bathroom. Shut and locked the door. There were no windows. Damn she thought. She opened her purse and sent a text to Dino, telling him what happened. His replied came in seconds telling her he would be there in fifteen and to stall. No shit she thought. She spotted the lip gloss and put a coat on her lips. Then she walked out to see a half-naked boy sitting on the bed. Her mouth feel open he looked small but he had perfect abs. She walked over to him and sat next to him.

"umm…." Valentina blushed seeing the bulge in his Ed Hardy underwear.

He laughed as he slid closer, and pinned her to the bed. he used his right hand to pull her arms up over her head, while his left starts sliding up her leg. He kissed her check and then slowly moved down her neck to her collar bone. She let out a moan. His touch felt like fire running up and down her leg to her thigh, and then back down. His light kisses where traveling lower and lower.

"Stop." She moaned

"why" he whispered

"this is my first time." She whispered back

"I'll take it easy on you. He whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.

He took his hand and moved her soaked lacy underwear to the side, and slid a finger into her core. Valentina let out a gasp, and arched her back as he touched something inside her. Ten more minuets she thought. She moaned louder as she felt his tongue run across her clit as his finger gently touched the spot inside her. A knot seemed to be forming deep in her stomach. "stop.. Stop… Stop…. Please stop… Valentina whimpered between moans. He pulled his finger out of her, and then pulled her closer to his mouth, while holding her in place. She screamed as his tongue danced violently across her clit. She couldn't tell what was going on in her body. Her legs started shaking, and her head was spinning. All she could feel was him. The knot was getting tighter, and tighter. Suddenly he stopped

"You still want me to stop principessa?" He asked his voice sounding like liquid honey to her ears.

"please, I feel like I am going to explode… it's uncomfortable…" Val whimpered her voice shaky.

"That's called an orgasm, you'll feel better soon.."

He put his mouth back on her, and slipped a finger deep inside her he rubbed her inner spot as his tongue lapped at her buddle of nerves. He felt her walls start to contract, smiled as he heard her scream his name as she soaked his hand. Bel giggled as he licked her clean. She tastes like candy he thought. He climbed back on top of her. She was panting, and her whole body was trmbling.

"You're so beautiful principessa." He whispered in her ear.

Valentina was trying to gather her thoughts. Her body wouldn't stop trembling. She could still feel his touch. She didn't even have the strength to speak to tell him to stop sucking on her neck, that is was hurting.

Dino's men rushed the club the he ran ahead of the Squalo using his whip to pull the sword away from the squawking man. He was opening up doors like a crazy person trying to find which room she was in the frantic thought raced across his mind. When he heard that insane giggle, He opened the door and barley dodged the knife that flew by his head.

"TCH!, So annoying." Bel yelled he went to glare at the person standing in the doorway.

Valentina saw the fire in Dino's eyes he was pissed. Shit he's going to kill him was the thought that passed. Without a second thought she grabbed the princes' face and kissed him on the lips.

Belphegor didn't know what to think. He was getting ready to fling a knife into the broncos head, and then her lips where on his. The sting let him know what was going on first. The venomous kiss was spreading through his veins in seconds he fell on the bed, numb unable to move a muscle. He could only glare at the bronco, and his princess.

"Now you kiss him!?" Dino exclaimed pissed

"He's paralyzed, can you get out so I can gather my things please." Valentina sighed

"Whatever, I'll be right outside." Dino said as he shut the door.

Valentina moved his hair away from his face as she wiped off the lip gloss.

"If you were any other guy I would kill you for doing that to me." She growled.

Valentina gathered her things in a hurry, the thoughts of everything that had happened hitting her mind like a flood. Jessica's blood, the white haired man, and then the things that happened with the paralyzed boy lying on the bed, she pushed the thoughts into the back of her mind. Later she thought the time to cry was later. She grabbed a pen out of her purse and wrote down her cell number real fast; and slipped it into the pocket of his jeans that where lying on the floor. Along with another one that said nice try Varia; and stuck it to Bel's forehead. Then she pulled out his cell phone and snatched a picture, sending it to the contact labeled BOSS (DICK) under his contact list. She kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room, without uttering a single word.

Two hour later Belphegor could finally move. He was pissed, that stupid horse fucker. He cursed. His mischievous princess and her poison kiss surprised him. He slid his jeans on and picked up his phone, sliding it into his pocket. He felt a piece of paper. When he opened it he saw the lipstick stamp, and a number. He giggled as he thought of how she squirmed, ached and cried. It was the most glorious music he had ever heard. He opened up the phone and sent the text.

Valentina didn't say a word when they got back. She slammed her door and proceeded to cry into her pillow. She thought of Jess, and all the mistakes she made. She cried for how long she didn't know. She didn't even hear the knock on the door, as Dino walked in. He pulled her up just hugged her.

Dino sat there till the sun started to raise, the sleeping girl in his arms. He didn't know why but he was ready to kill the fake prince when he saw the way he had her pinned. Hell he was still mad, He was beginning to think of Valentina as his little sister. Belphegor wasn't the type of guy that he'd even want his worst enemy to date. That guy is pure evil he thought as he laid her down and went to check on the preparations to leave.

Squalo got in the car and drove to the base in Cali. He hurt a faint whining from the back seat, as he looked in the review mirror he saw Luss was cradling the girl. I should have killed her he thought with a frown, but there was something innocent in her hazel eyes that made him want to save her.


	5. Chapter 5 Kittens & Pepper spray

Jessica woke up to the sound of running water in a soft like bed. She sat up and yelped clutching her chest. She looked down and then remembered what had happened; the sudden sharp pain and all the blood. She panicked and like every normal teenage girl would do; she screamed bloody murder at the top of her lungs, and ran for her purse.

Squalo was in the shower when he heard the scream; he slipped and fell hitting his head hard. "So fucking noisy!" he cursed as he got out and put a towel around himself. He opened the door to see her rummaging through her purse. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Oi! You need to.." he didn't get to finish his sentence; he was met with a face full of pepper spray. He clutched his face, and she kicked him in the balls. "OI BITCH!" he seethed through his clenched teeth.

Jess was scared; she ran out the door down the hall and was almost to the stairs when she ran into someone's chest. The guy with a furry jacket, and multi colored hair was laughing. She heard the weird boy scrambling after her yelling death threats. She went to run around him when she was picked up by the mutli colored hair guy who was still laughing. He held her bridal style and whispered "calm down, it'll be okay."

Lussuria found it quite amusing to see Squalo running down the hall half doubled over, only in a towel. The girl in her arms reminded him of a scared, wounded kitten. Shivering and crying like a child. Well I guess she is a child, he thought. She wasn't as adorable as the Simon girl, but cute in an innocent type way.

"Squalo, you're scaring the poor girl." Lussuria chided

"She pepper sprayed me, and then kicked me in the jewels!" He yelped leaning on the rail.

"Well she did wake up with a wound, in a strange place, and a naked man in the same room." He said bluntly

"I could've left her in the alley to die." Squalo mumbled.

"We'll talk about this later, after you have put on some clothes. I'll look after the kitten till then."

Without another word Lussuria walked down there stairs leaving a stunned, and annoyed Squalo half-naked in the hallway.

Jess was utterly shocked; the strange peacock man was causing her gaydar to go off. He walked into an expansive kitchen and set her down on a padded stool, before he started moving stuff around in the kitchen.

"Thanks for saving me back there."

"Well you're too cute; if you were ugly I would have fed you to the shark." Luss cooed.

"Well… Thanks all the same.." Jessica said.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Have any cereal?" she asked

Lussuria had a big bowel of spooky fruits sitting in front in a matter of minutes. He made himself a bowel as well. They ate in silence, and after the dishes where cleaned her carried her back up stairs. He took her into another room and laid her on the bed.

"You need your rest." He said gently

"Where am I?" Jess asked

"The Varia L.A. base, you've been passed out for days."

"Oh.."

"Sorry about being so rough with you."

"You guys where after shay right?"

"Valentina you mean?" he asked with a smirk

Jessica just stared at him blankly. Not saying a word.

"Do you want to hear the whole story on your friend shay?" He asked

Jessica took in a deep breath. "Yea spill it sister." Lussuria laughed.

Belphegor had just returned to the base. It's been two days and she hadn't responded. He was starting to get impatient. He walked in to the kitchen and grabbed bottle of water from the fridge when Squalo walked in. "her friends not dead."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's here…"

"You brought her here?" Bel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but don't read too much into it." He mumbled blushing.

Belphegor just laughed as he pulled out his cell phone.

Val was having a rough two days. She was thankful to have Dino by her side. He was like the older brother she never had. Japan in the summer was hot, and humid. She stared out the window of her apartment. The people she had met have been interesting. Tsuna was a cute brown haired boy who was the epitome of innocence. The other boy Yamato seemed to be a baseball fanatic, and a little aloof; Cute, but aloof all the same. The "extreme" guy was weird as well. Then there was the bomb boy, he was interesting. He was always sticking to Tsunsa's side. Maybe he's gay, Val thought with a laugh. She was done moving all the boxes when she heard vibrating coming from the last one. She opened it and found her cell phone there. She had five text messages from Bel. She couldn't help but smirk as she read through them.

I wanna kiss you again, next time without the deadly lip gloss. Okay?

Was the touch of royalty so intense that you can't text back?

Good morning principessa.

Hmmm So you're in Japan now, Silly girl you CAN NOT hide from the prince ;)

She shook her head and was about to send a witty reply back, about him being a clingy princess when she got the next one causing her to drop her phone and gape at the screen.

Your friend is alive, her and Squalo seem to be dating. It's quite amusing.

Well fuck Valentina said aloud as she felt her legs go weak as she slid down against the wall.

Otaku's Thoughts

Gomenasai! I know it took me awhile to finish this chapter, and sorry it's shorter than the previous ones.

I have been dealing with some writer's block, so suggestions are always welcome.

Reviews = Love!

(^.^) Thanks for reading!

~The Otaku Hime~


	6. Chapter 6: Lollicon Stalker

Valentina sat there with a million thoughts running through her head. She wasn't too sure what she was going to do. She was relieved that her friend was ok, annoyed because she was dating some Varia scum bag. Her phone went off again.

Are you going to make me come to Japan to see you?

Val changed into a pair of black denim skinny jeans, and a matching top, and left her apartment.

Val thought about taking the train, but the trains are always so packed she thought while slipping her keys into her pocket. Sliding her ear buds in she decided it was best just to jog the four miles. She was halfway to the house where Dino was staying when she heard a scream. Down an alley way to her left she saw a small girl being hassled by two guys; they looked about the same age as her. One had long shaggy brown hair and the other had some slicked back greaser style going on. The girl was in a school uniform and had her brown hair pulled up into a messy bun.

"I told you I don't want to, So leave me alone PLEASE!" the little girl squeaked out. Sounding much more like a frightened mouse then a high school girl.

The shaggy haired guy pulled on her arm and the girl winced "C'mon we'll be nice if you just cooperate."

That was all Val could take from watching this little scene being played out.

"Hey she asked nicely so why don't you leave before you get hurt." Val yelled

The two guys turned their heads in val's direction.

"Look a tourist" The shaggy guy said

"Should we play with her instead" ask the grease head

"Don't talk about me like I am not here, I can hear you, ya know." Val said

The two guys let the little girl go, who ran away like the hounds of hell where on her heels, and started walking towards Val.

"You are going to play nice." The blond guy said

"We'll be gentle" said the second guy

Val smirked "well see I don't play too well with others" She said in a sing song voice as she reached in the side of her shoe and tossed a handful of knives at the idiots leaving them pinned to the walls. Cursing.

Well that was fun but now I have to go, Please feel free to hang around. She snickered at her own joke and then ran the rest the way to Dinos.

When she got to Dinos she was still laughing on the inside. Dino was sitting in front of the T.V. watching some horrible drama. Val bounced on the couch on the opposite side of Dino.

So Dino guess what happened today?

You got a purple hippo. Dino said dryly

"Nope but I'll add that to my Christmas list, I got a text message from Belphegor."

"oh, that's nice." Dino said focusing on the T.V.

"okay then well then I'll head back to my apartment."

She was half way to the door when she heard the sound of liquid being spat out

"Valentina Nicole Simon!, what did you just say!?

"I am going back to my apartment?" she said sarcastically

"No… Before that."

"I'll add a purple hippo to my Christmas list?"

"No after that." Dino seethed he was clearly losing his patients

"I got a text from Belphegor.."

"I told you not to speak to that psychopath again,"

Well for one I didn't speak to him HE texted ME, and for two he told me Jess is alive."

"It could be a ploy to get to you, ignore him if Jessica is alive I am sure she'll contact you."

"Yeah whatever Dino, again YOU are not my dad."

"If your father was he YOU would be grounded and the psychopath would be spread across the ocean by now!" he said raising his voice.

Valentina didn't say another word, she slid her ear buds back in, turned up the volume, and left.

Dino looked at Jacob who sat at the glass table trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny Jacob?" Dino growled

"Nothing sir just the fact that the little teenager who just walked out the door is the only one who gets away with ignoring you." Jacob said still stifling a laugh.

"Ha ha ha, Jacob. Go clean the toilets or something." Dino growled

All Dino heard were the sounds of Jacobs's laughter fading down the hallway. Damn teenagers and their rebellious stages. He mumbled to himself while pushing play on the soap opera he paused.

Valentina sat on her bed thought of the conversation earlier. She finally got up the courage to send the text.

_**I am glad she's well, but don't contact me anymore. Dino's going to get mad, anyways you're a Varia and I am not. You're too clingy. Good by princess.**_

She hit the send button and stared out her window, she felt depressed for some reason. Is it because it told him to leave me alone? She wondered as she reached into the icebox to grab an ice-cream cone but all she found was an empty box. She huffed as she threw the box in the trashcan. Well the good thing about Japan is there is convince stores, and vending machines everywhere she said out loud as she strapped her knifes back in place, and walked out the door.

As soon as she left the gate to her apartment and got onto the main street she could tell she was being followed. The person had heavy footsteps, and was getting closer to her by the second.

"You know if you're going to follow someone wouldn't it be best to try and keep your footsteps quite?" Val Snicker

"I knew it." The guy behind her said

Valentina smirked as she turned around and came face to chest with the shaggy haired kid from before. Her smirk grew wider as she looked up into a pair of caramel colored eyes. Originally she thought his hair was brown, but it was a sandy blond color, his lips where tilted in a smirk.

"Find something amusing, Miss Simon?"

Her eyes widen just for a second when she heard him call her by her real last name.

"Nope….. Just trying to figure out why a guy like you picks up on little girls in dark allies. Are you a lollicon or something?"

His eyes widened and then narrowed. His smirk he was wearing turned into a frown, and he stood there for a second glaring at her.

"Well it was nice chatting with you MR. creepy, stalker, lollicon person." She laughed as she turned and started walking away.

"You know you are either pretty cocky, or really dumb to be talking to me like that." He growled as he reached for her arm and spun her back around."

Within the second it took him to spin her back around Valentina pulled out her knife and had it to his jugular. She looked up and smiled sweetly

"And you're not just some creepy lollicon, you're also an idiot, if you know who I am then you should have expected this. This blade is **covered **in venom, one little poke and you're dead." She said her words coated in sugar

"You're bluffing." He said

"Wanna find out if I am?" she said as she put the blade to the edge of his skin

"Now MR lollicon, who are you with, and what do you want? Keep it short I have important things to do."

"I am Hiro Tsukino, first son of the leader of Burakku ryu. My blood type is AB, I'm going to be a fourth year in high school. I hate squid, but love pocky. I am not a **lollicon**, and I just wanted to have a conversation with you, oh and I am a Gemini." He finished with a grin.

Val couldn't hold it in any longer, she laughed until her sides got sore, leaving Hiro to stare at her baffled.

When she finally quite laughing she looked up to see him holding her knife, he was examining it.

"It's not poisoned." He said flatly.

"Well it would've sucked for you if it was." She giggled out

"C'ya around Hiro-chan." She said in a sing song voice as she walked to the convenience store for her much needed ice-cream fix.


	7. Water park

Belphegor was sitting in the posh foyer of the Varia compound in Italy. He was listening to the amusing squawking of a pissed of Squalo, and his angry girlfriend. Apparently Squalo is not a fan of pink, he thought to himself. When his phone started playing she's a rebel, he practically jumped to get it from the glass coffee table in front of him. When he opened the message he got quite for a second. His smirk turned into a deep frown, then he starting laughing like a psycho.

"What's wrong Bel?" Luss asked cocking his eyebrow

"I think I prince the ripper was dumped."

"Don't you have to be dating to get dumped?" Luss asked laughing

Bel scowled at his comment and tossed a knife at his forehead, Lussuria caught it a centimeter before his forehead.

"That wasn't very nice. What are you going to do now?" he said smirking

"Wait and watch." Belphegor growled

Valentina came out of the corner store to find Hiro leaning against the wall waiting. She couldn't help but grin as she walked past him ignoring him on purpose. As she predicted he started following her again.

"It's dangerous for girls to walk around alone at night." He finally said after the long silence

"Only if you're scared of being harassed by **lollicons**." Valentina snickered

"I am not a lollicon, and I wasn't harassing her." He grumbled blushing

"That's not what it looked like. If you say you weren't then why did she run like that?" She said as she turned around and looked into his eyes

"S-she's my fiancé, and she ran away from the engagement." He stuttered out as a slight blush spread across his cheeks.

"If she doesn't want to marry you then you can't force her."

"Well I know but… She's just fun to bully." He said shyly

Val narrowed her eyes.

"Look I will apologize tomorrow I promise."

They walked together in not saying a word until she reached the gate to her apartment.

"Thanks for walking me home lollicon." Valentina said with a small smile playing on her lips.

Hiro laughed.

It sounds almost musical she thought.

"Do you mind if we hang out tomorrow or something?" He said getting shy again.

"Sure I'll see you tomorrow Hiro." She said as she turned and walked through the gate.

Hiro stood there under the street lamp until he saw the light flicker on in her apartment. He smiled as she appeared in the window and was writing something on a note book. He laughed when she stuck it up to the window. **GO HOME STALKER **she wrote in perfect kanji. He turned and walked down the street laughing.

Valentina watched him walk away as she pulled the blinds down. It's muggy and sticky in here she thought to herself as she walked to the air conditioner. She pressed the on button and jumped back as sparks flew out.

"What a joke" she grumbled as she turned on the ceiling fan and opened her windows before getting in the shower.

Later on that night she sat in front of her TV yelling into her headset.

"Listen here faggot, I am going to take that sniper rifle and shove it up your ass so far that next time you're fucking your boyfriend you'll be shooting out headshots!" She screamed as she was shot.

"Way to sound lady like poisonXkiss." Said the sniper

"Your mom should have swallowed." Val retorted

"You know you're prolly some whale who can't get a date." He shot back

"And you're some skinny geek boy who gets his rocks off on Yoai." Val laughed as she found his hiding spot before hitting the Y button and stabbing him in the back and jumping up and down on his face before the body disappeared.

"Did you just snail trail me?" he asked laughing

"Yes and you better have savored it, that was prolly the only time in your life that you'll have vag on your face you damn camper." She giggled

"Well I am getting off for the night poison; I have to go school shopping tomorrow." The guy complained

"All right Chaos I'll spank ya more tomorrow." She said as she shut down her game console yawning.

Valentina all but crawled into her bed as she put in her headphones and pushed play drowning out the street noise below as she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up to bagging on her apartment door at nine o'clock in the morning.

Ugghh she mentally moaned as she shuffled across the door to open it.

"Damn Dino did Ramario lock you out again cause you lost your keys" She said as she opened the door as stared up into a pair of very surprised caramel colored eyes.

"Oh… Hey Hiro." She said with a yawn

"Ummm… H-hey…. "he stuttered

"Do you have a speech impediment or something? Come on in and stop gaping I am gonna shower real quick and then we'll leave." She said walking in and heading straight to the shower.

"It's only a studio so you have to set on my bed for a while okay?" She asked as she started the water.

"Yeah, it's cool." He said as the blush spread across his cheeks

Val stripped out of her tank top and hot pants throwing them in to the basket and stepped into the shower.

"Where are we going today?" Val asked while rinsing her hair.

"We are going to a water park, I mean if that's okay with you…" Hiro said while looking around her room.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. She finished and turned off the water and wrapped herself in a fluffy purple towel. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her bikini then walked back to the bath room.

After changing she slid a black halter dress on and her flip flops she walked back into the room.

"No poison knives hidden today right?

"Nope not today, why am I going to need them?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I figured we would go to the water park since I have to leave in a few day's."

"Really where you going?" she asked why she opened the front door motioning for him to follow."

Val locked up the apartment "well are you going to answer me?" She asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah school." He grumbled

"There is a school for lollicons? Do they teach you stalking one oh one, or how to lure little girls one oh four? She asked while giggling

"No, and will you stop calling me a lollicon."

"Let me think about it… Um….. Nope!" she laughed out.

He put a hand to his heart in fake agony "You wound me lady." He said

Val laughed "You're such a drama queen."

When they reached the front gate there was a black car waiting out front. Hiro walked over and opened the back door. "After you milady" he said with a exaggerated bow.

When they got in the water park Hiro rented some locker for their things.

Valentina striped off her halter dress and placed it in the locker next to her towel.

"Whoa! You're wearing that!?" Hiro asked while his face turned bright red

"Is there a problem with my swimsuit?" she asked

"N-no girls around here don't really wear those things here." He stuttered out

"You're so innocent it's cute" she giggled while stepping on her tippy toes to lightly kiss his cheek.

Hiro blushed and mumbled under his breath as he walked to the male changing room

She sat on the bench outside to wait for Hiro. She pulled the black hair tie off her wrist and put her long hair in a ponytail.

"You here alone?"

"No, and I am not interested." She said flatly

She looked up to see a thin tall boy in a speedo standing in front of her.

She busted out laughing at the sight.

"What's so funny?" asked the thin boy curiously

"The fact that someone would actually wear that!" she laughed out.

"I'm awesome and."

"Well that's a matter of opinion." She said trying to hold in her laughter as Hiro walked up.

"You ready to go Val?" Hiro asked looked between the speedo boy and her.

"Yep she giggled out." As she stood up and they made their way to the first ride.

Two hours later they were laughing over lunch as Hiro stuck straws in his nose and did animal impressions.

"C'mon Hiro that's kinda gross." Val said

"Did you have fun today?" Hiro asked as he removed the straws

"Yeah, it was awesome especially how you screamed like a little girl on the water coaster." She said with a smile

"I don't scream like a little girl." He mumbled

Val rolled her eyes as Hiro phone started playing some random Jpop song. He looked at the caller ID "I have to take this." He said with a serious expression. Val shrugged as he answered his phone and walked outside.

She was working on finishing her pile of French fried when her came back looking gloomy.

"Why do you look like your dog just got ran over?"

"That was my dad.."

"Your dad ran over your dog?" She asked raising a eyebrow

"No I have to leave for school in the morning." He grumbled

"Well it's not like we can't hang out after school." She said trying to cheer him up

"My schools a boarding school." He said with a sigh

"Well I guess it's safer for society to keep all the lollicons locked up in one place." She snickered

He rolled his eyes as he took the trash to the dumpster. She got up and followed him.

Later that night when he went to drop her off at her apartment he walked her up to the gate.

"It sucks that I am leaving." He said sadly

"Here take down my cell number then and you can text me whenever you need reminding that you're a lollicon." She said with a smile

Hiro pulled out his phone and typed in the number, then looked up at her apartment window.

"Did you leave your lights on?" He asked questioningly

"No… why?" She asked suspicious.

"Well they're on now." He said going around her and walking through the gate in front of her. The walked slowly up the stairs till they got to her door. Hiro tested the knob and it was unlocked they exchanged a look and then nodded as Hiro opened it with a bang. The apartment was all in order and nothing appeared to be touched that was until Val looked at her bed. A pair of purple dangle earrings sat on the pillow along with a note. She eye balled it, then picked it up.

_**Hey girl!**_

_**I missed you like CRAZY we really need to chat, so call me sometime soon.**_

_**P.S. My boyfriend dropped this off so next time close your windows lol.**_

_**-Jess**_

After closing all her windows and promising Hiro she was okay and if anything happened she would call him she closed and locked the door before calling the number she had left. It rang twice and then she answered.

"Hey Val!" She squealed into the phone.

"Hey Jess, how have yeah been?" she asked nonchalantly

"I am doing good I have an awesome boyfriend now, he's super hot and AMAZING in bed I mean you wouldn't." She started rambling into the phone

"Look Jess I love you, but the Varia is NOT on my Christmas card list if you know what I mean, So I don't want to hear about your creepy amphibian boyfriend."

"I mean Why are you dating him anyways, HE did STAB YOU!" Val yelled into the phone while collapsing on her bed.

"HUMP…. Whatever Val you're just jealous because Bel dumped you." She snickered

"NO…. I dumped him. HE'S Varia… I can't be around them." She stated

"Yeah I heard the story. Your parents are dead which SUCKS I get that, but don't you think this whole out to get revenge thing is a little cliché?

"Look Jess…. I don't….. I don't think we need to talk any more…" Val said sadly

Jess started to say something but Val hung up her phone, and shut it off before going to bed.

**And thus ends chapter 7….. Good news is I already started with 8 =)**

**Remember reviews=Love… And always I want to hear your feedback!**

**Thanks for reading –Otaku Hime-**

**P.s. Next Chapter has LEMON... So don't read if you don't like!**


	8. Aliens from the planet jerk off

Dino was right; it was just a fling for him she thought as she twirled on the uneven bars. How could Jess be so dumb? It's has been five days since she started to ignore Jess, in a moment of weakness she spilled her guts to Hiro about everything, He listened to her tears, and provided what comfort he could. Dino said he saw it coming and that he was sorry she could feel the strain on her arms, and the burning in her abs. She swore, it's only been twenty minutes and I am already feeling the burn from this. She scolded herself. Then she smiled to herself as she flipped from the top bar, and landing on the lower one. She remembered it was her mother who pushed for the gymnastics, ballet, and music lessons. She let the memory slowly reply itself amongst the classical music that floated through her ear buds.

There she was 7 years old her red hair in pigtails, and she could hear her dad complain on how her gymnastics outfit was inappropriate. It was her first competition, and she tried to smile but she was nervous. She practiced her routine for a month straight, she had to run, jump on the spring board to the set of uneven bars flip from the bottom to the top, handstand, back to the bottom, then back flip and stick the landing. I can do this she thought, if I fail daddy will yell at me again. Her music started and she ran to the spring bored. She was finished the backs flip but landed on her butt. She started crying then got up and ran back to the locker room before the announcer was even finished saying her name. She expected her mom to follow her but it was her dad that came into the locker room.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as he plopped on the bench.

"I failed daddy! I am so sorry." She said between sobs and hiccups

"Did you do your best?" he asked smirking

"Of course I did daddy I am just not good enough."

"C'mon Principessa lets go get an ice cream cone, and buy you another pony." He said as he picked her up and held her tight.

"You are the best princess a daddy can ask for, just try harder and you'll do it someday, don't ever give up baby you'll make a great boss." He whispered as she fell asleep.

Valentina Flipped herself onto the top bar, then back flipped to the lower bar, and flipped again, and stuck the landing. She smiled even as the tears stung at her eyes. It wasn't until she took out her head phones that she heard the clapping. Dino was standing in the corner of the room eyes the size of saucers, and Jacob was clapping and smiling like a fool.

"What's wrong Dino never seen gymnastics?" Val asked with a smirk?

"I think you're the only child in mafia history to know gymnastics." Dino said flatly.

"Well I am sure you didn't come down here just to tell me that. Val said cocking an eyebrow.

Dino and Jacob walked over to the table on the side of the room and sat down a brief case, three boxes of blond hair dye, and a shoe box. Val smirked as she walked over to see what was in the box.

"Summer is almost over, and we already enrolled you into the best school there is. You're new Identity is in the case along with the back story for it. You have a credit card too." Dino said with a smile.

"But if I need money I have my own." Val protested

"This school is for super elites, so you will be living in a dorm Monday-Friday. I am sending you in there as my little sister so you need to use this he said while tossing a box of hair dye to her. You'll be using my credit card. It has no spending limit, and as elite you'll be expected to carry one." Dino said as his smile got wider.

"We came down to give you the special made presents, and take you to the dorms." Jacob said timidly

Val twisted her ring on her finger absent mindedly. "I won't know anyone there, I am going to be stuck as the new kid again." She complained

"Well, Hiro already goes there." Jack replied

"I do not want a roommate, I want my own space, plus I have my apartment here!" Val raised her voice

Dino scowled for a moment, and then got a mischievous grin. "I will let you buy whatever you want for your dorm, my treat."

"Whatever I want?" Val asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes, let's get you used to using that card." He said as he opened up the shoe box

"These shoes have retractable blades built into the toe and the heel, you tap it twice quickly and they come out stomp your foot down and they go back in." he explain and demonstrated before handing them over to Val.

"Why would I need these?" she ask curiously

"All kinds of elites go there Valentina, I am going to go get the car ready to go."

After a shower Val changed into her white tank top, a denim skirt with black leggings and she slid her black hoodie that said Kawaii on. She switched into her new shoes and tossed her ballet flats in the box. She stared into the mirror. She now had dark blond hair, and chunky red highlights. It made her green eyes look emerald like. By the time she got out of the house Dino, and Jack where waiting in the car.

Two hours, and five stores later they finally arrived at they school. The school gates seemed like something out of a horror movie, 15 foot tall wrought iron gates that said St. Miku had the Image of a pretty swan on each side so that it looked like they were facing each other, but the thing the Val found creepy was the crown the appeared to be held up by the two swans heads, and the spike that rose out of the tip of the crown that was so rusted it gleamed in the midday sun making it look like it was coated in blood. _sola optima potest ingredimini per portas istas_ was engraved across the crown. The freshly paved driveway was lined with sakura trees ranging in colors of almost white to so vividly pink the looked purple. Looming up the driveway was a six story cathedral looking building. As the car got closer she made out the images of gargoyles sitting atop the pillars that where next to the stone step leading up to the doors. Huge willows dotted the landscape making it look like a painting.

A half mile away from the cathedral was another more modern looking building. Jack dropped Val and Dino in front of the stone steps leading to the cathedral.

"I am going to arrange everything in your dorm for you."

"Leave the decorating to me, but you can have the movers set up the furniture." Val smiled as she slid her big purple sunglasses down and waved as jack nodded and drove off followed by the big moving truck.

"I hope there is enough room she said mildly as she watched them drive off."

"You wouldn't have to worry about there being enough room, if you wouldn't have spent five grand at those stores." Dino Grumbled

"You're the one that said you can have whatever you want, it's my treat." She said imitating Dino

Dino smiled a little and shook his head "yes I did, and I don't sound like that"

"Yes you do big brother." Val said flatly causing Dino to laugh

The walked up the stones steps up to the big oak doors; Dino pushed them open and they walked across the marble floor the steps echoing across the room. Dino walked over to a room that was labeled headmaster.

"Just wait here for a second, okay Val." Dino said

"Yeah no problem hanging out in a creepy church hallway by myself should be a piece of cake right?" Val said sarcastically

Dino shook his head ignoring her sarcasm as he walked into the office shutting the door with a click.

Val looked around soaking in her surroundings, the high painted glass sealing that had images of pretty angels slaying nasty demon looking things. The furniture in the room was modern, and all done in a black and red. The couches looked fluffy so she sat on one and picked up a brochure from the table. She was just finishing it when she heard someone clearing their throat. Ignoring it she sat the brochure on her lap and slid in her ear buds, and pulled out her Ipod pressing play she picked up the brochure again.

Valentina was still feeling a little peeved at Dino for leaving her in a creepy reception room by herself. What if I got mugged by some scary ghost who doesn't like Italians!? She thought to herself. Suddenly she went from hearing the latest trance music to hearing that annoying clearing of the throat noise. She down and yanked the cord to her ear buds pulling them back into her lap with a snap.

When she looked up she had four guys looking down at her. One was tall wearing dark sunglasses and dark blue hair worn in a pineapple style; he was the tallest of the four. The two to his left looked almost exactly the same except one had silver hair and yellow eyes and wore a set of bracelets. The other twin had black hair and deep purple eyes, they were only a taller than her as well. Well-being only five-foot four it wasn't hard she thought to herself. Lastly was the teal haired person with bright blue eyes and piercings. The first thing that caught her eye was his snake bites, and eyebrow piercing.

"Don't you know it is rude to ignore people?" asked the black haired twin

"I choose not to talk to losers like you guys." Val said flatly as she rose up to see what was talking Dino so long. She got two steps away when the black hair boy grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Valentina smirked at him.

"Can I help you?" she said sweetly

"We were having a conversation here." He almost growled

"Do you have a mouse in your pocket, because I think I already made it clear that I do not talk to people like you." She growled back

"Do you know who we are?" asked the twins in unison.

"Hmm let me guess, Val said as her smirk grew wider. You she pointed to the black hair kid in front of her. Your anal retentive and do not know how to put in your tampons correctly. She pointed at the guy with the piercings you're a pin cushion who has daddy issues. You have no fashion sense at all she said to the silver haired twin, and you she pointed at the pineapple. You look like a walking blue pineapple I would fire your hair dresser. While she was insulting them she tapped her right foot twice and was amazed at how quick the blade came out. She got a full blown smile as she saw the anger in the black haired kids' eyes as he raised his hand. Without a second guess she jerked her had from his now vice like grip and planted a round kick to his ribs. She watched his eyes widen in surprise and laughed as he fell to the ground and the other guys gasped. She turned to face the others when she heard the door behind them click once again. She stomped her foot on the ground and looked down at her shoe the blade was already backing in its hiding spot.

She heard the steps of person Dino was with as soon as he left the room they were in. She put on her best innocent little girl smile as she turned around. The man standing next to Dino was a little taller than him; he wore a brown suit with matching lame brown shoes. He had brown hair that had slight streaks of grey.

"Good I am glad you kids have already met." He said smiling but his smile faded as he saw the black haired kid lying on the ground.

"What are you doing on the ground Azuma?" He asked visibly concerned

Valentina looked over her shoulder as she saw him rise off the floor with a hand gently placed on his ribs. Azuma she thought to herself putting his name into her memory bank

"I tripped over the area rug." He said

Val turned her attention back to the suit person and Dino; who was now giving her the glare that meant they were going to chat later. She just smiled sweetly which earned her an eye roll from the bucking bronco.

"Well before we get to formalities Ms. Chiavarone let me introduce you to the student council here at St. Miku's. The president is Nao Takagawa he pointed to the silver haired no style twin who had a killer smile. The Vice president is Azuma Takagawa he pointing to the black hair anal retentive twin who nodded in her direction, causing Val to roll her eyes and the blue pineapple to let out a creepy kufufufu laugh. The Secretary is Yousuke Erizawa he said pointing at the pineapple who was still laughing, and lastly Kato Takagawa the treasurer he pointed at the pin cushion he smirked and Val pretended to scratch her nose with her middle finger, causing the smirk to turn into a frown. Val put her innocent girl smile back on her face and curtseyed.

"I am Serafina Chiavarone nice to meet you"

"Oh where are my manners." The headmaster said as Val turned around to face him "I am Seto Takagawa, the headmaster of this school, Nao, Azuma, and Kato are my beloved triplet sons.

Val plastered on an interested smile Nah really I thought they were alien spawn from the planet jerkoff! She screamed in her head. She put her hand behind her back shooting pineapple head the middle finger when he laughed louder. She started to tune the guy's seemingly endless chatter when he said something that caught her attention.

"My sons are more than qualified to be your fiancé candidates." The headmaster said with a bright smile.

That's it Val thought as she glared at Dino.

"Big brother.." Val said her voice sounding too sweet

"Yes sister?" Dino said with a smile

"Can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

Dino looked apologetically at the headmaster as Val didn't wait for a response and was dragging him back towards the headmaster's office. Leaving a stupefied head master and four boys with amused looks on their face's out in the hall.

"Did she just lock me out of my own office?" the headmaster asked shocked

"Yes, she did." All four said in unison

"Their MY what." She all but growled

"Fiancé candidates and the ones your dad picked out for you." He said calmly

"I don't want them, for Christ sake Dino I just got done round kicking the anal retentive one!" She said in a loud whisper.

"You what!?" Dino said raising his voice

"Never mind what I did, get me out of this place now." She whined

"No, you're staying here your all moved in and you agreed to sister." He said with a sly smile appearing on his lips

"You're evil, and right now I hate you, and just so you KNOW I will NOT be picking one of those three alien spawns from the planet jerkoff!" She said before placing her fake smile that didn't reach her eyes back on her face and exiting the room.

"Sorry for such a shock Serafina." The head master said sounding concerned

"It was just a surprise headmaster, but I am okay now." She smiled

"Enough with this headmaster stuff." He said making shooing motions with his hands

"Just call me dad."

"Umm.. no thank you headmaster I wouldn't want the special treatment." Val said trying to keep her voice sounding pleasant.

"Did you happen to see the schools motto on the gates before arriving here?" The headmaster asked

"Sola optima potest ingredimini per portas istas, it means only the elite can enter through these gates.." Val said flatly

"Yes my dear, everyone who comes through this school leaves as kings, dukes, doctors, lawyers, politicians, well I think you get the hint. He said his smile fading. The classes here are set up by the rank that you are expected to enter into the world once you leave here. This is why this school goes all the way up to the college level. There is the S class, the people who will run everything through illegal or legal means, the A class which is the politicians, and the other classes are filled with the doctors, lawyers, and other lesser important people like police chiefs."

"Okay, do I get to pick? Cause being a cop sounds awesome right now." Val said sounding more agitated than before. The room when quite as Dino face palmed himself and the others laughed.

"No dear of course you'll be in the S class Valentina Nicole Simon." The headmaster laughed out causing Val's eyes to widen

"Your sense of humor is refreshing though, oh dear don't look so surprised the only people who know who your real identity is in this room. Now the council will take you to get fitted for your uniform, and show you to your dorm." The head master grinned as he dismissed them

Val started walking toward the big oak doors with the others when she turned around suddenly causing the others to stop.

"Headmaster?" Val said firmly

"Yes _Serafina_?" he asked with a grin

"You can ask the bucking bronco over there. She said pointing at Dino who still had his palm on his face. I do NOT take orders well, and I will not be marrying one of your alien spawned triplets." She said flatly before turning to walk out the door leaving the boys and a laughing headmaster behind.

Val did the first thing that came to mind as soon as her feet hit the bottom step, she ran. She bolted in the direction of the trees and climbed up high into a willow. She watched as the boys came out looked around and then went into different directions. She pulled out her cell phone and downloaded a detailed map of the school. When she heard footsteps coming closer she held her breath and slinked further into the willow.

Ugh it's just the pin cushion, and the no style aliens. She thought as they walked past talking.

"So that's Valentina." Kato said sounding amused

"Yeah it's hard to tell if she's good looking or not, with what she was wearing." Nao said

When they were gone she sighed. Pulling out her phone she sent a text to Hiro telling him the story, and how she was now hiding in a tree. His reply came immediately and five minutes later he was guiding her around campus.

"Damn Val that's sucks, I can't believe that you are stuck in the snob class." Hiro said sympathetically

"Yeah those guys are freaks, seriously." She complained

"I still can't believe you round kicked Azuma." He laughed out "They are treated like gods on this campus, the only one that's even semi cool is Kato."

They reached the uniform store which was on the other side of campus past the ranges, and the sports facilities. It looked like a classy outlet store it had everything from food to uniforms. The lady behind the counter gave Valentina her student Id and passed her a uniform, her class schedule along with books, laptop a key chain with 5 keys on it. Lastly she was given a better map of the academy and the lady marked in red where her dorm was. Valentina thanked the lady and her and Hiro made their way back with the school stuff, and a weeks' worth of ice-cream cones and chips. She was just about to ask Hiro if he wanted to play the lasted Zombie Massacre game when she felt the hand on her shoulder and was flipped around.

Hiro gasped and Valentina narrowed her eyes as she looked up into the angry ice blue eyes that stared back at her.

"Can I help you pin cushion? She sneered

"You know my name is Kanto" He said amused

"But pin cushion works so much better." She said smirking

Next thing Val knew she was pushed up against the stucco wall of the dorm buildings.

"Hey Kanto, calm down man." Hiro said trying to defuse the situation

Kanto turned his head and snapped at Hiro "Shut up you stupid A class, I don't want to hear anything from trash like you. I.."

Val didn't let him finish she doubled her fist and punched him in the face. She winced as she felt her knuckles make contact with the side of his lip. He fell back and wiped the blood from his mouth and started getting up. She didn't give him a second to counter she swiped his legs out from underneath him and pinned him to the ground with her knees on his shoulders she pulled a small blade from her sock and put it to his throat as she leaned close to his ear. Kanto's eyes widened in surprise

"Class ranking doesn't matter to me. You EVER talk to my friend like that again I will kill you, got it you stupid pin cushion." She whispered sweetly

Val rose up and patted away the grass from her leggings, and picked up her bags. She looked over at the stunned Hiro "Ready to go kill some zombies?" She asked with a hundred watt grin

"Yeah let's go Serafina." He said still shocked.

They walked off leaving a handful of students staring at a blood smeared Kanto.

Valentina felt caged, these aliens are the worst she thought as she put a hammer into another zombie's brain.

"You want to do something else?" Hiro asked timidly

"What do you have in mind?" she asked as she shut down the console and made her way up to the loft side of her dorm. Hiro got up and followed her the French spiral stair case

"Well there is this place called…." He stopped midsentence and started laughing.

"What's so funny lollicon?" Val asked raising an eyebrow

"Your bed room looks like an anime store exploded…"

"And.." She said annoyed

"You have half naked guy anime dudes on your body pillows."

"There comfortable." She said flatly

"Your bed hangs from the ceiling by chains." He laughed out while poking her red haired body pillow

"It's therapeutic and stop poking him!."

"Whatever, anyways the place is a club not far away from here, if you want to go."

"What about the entrance ceremony tomorrow?" Val asked mildly

"Do you really want to go to the S class's tea party on a Saturday?

"Your right, I'll be ready in ten," She said with an evil smile

_**Ok people I have final's in 3 hour's.. And I know I said lemon in this on but it's already at almost four thousand words. So I am ending this chapter here. Seriously though Chapter nine is going to have some lemon… prolly lots of lemon…..**_

_**As always Thanks for reading**_

_**Love=Reviews, and feedback!**_

_**-Otaku Hime-**_


	9. Cat and Mouse (Lemon)

Val just stepped out of the shower and slid on her favorite hot pink lace boy shorts and matching strapless bra. She pulled her form fitting white dress that had slits all down the sides. After putting her hair in pigtails and curling them into ringlets she put on her white fishnet stalking and her stilettoes. She gazed in the mirror for a brief second before walking down the stairs to a wide eyed Hiro.

"D-damn Hiro said as soon as they got into the car."

"What you stuttering lollicon?" Val laughed out

"You're going to have every guy in the club begging to dance with you." Hiro said with a smile while handing her a fake ID.

"I thought you said this was a club the other students go to…." Val said eyeballing the fake ID that said she was 20.

"Well it is for the _delinquent_ kind." He said as his smile turned into a full blown grin.

"You my friend are a bad boy." Val said mockingly

"Then afterwards want to take me up to your S and M chamber that you call a bedroom?" He said

"Just because my bed hangs from chains doesn't mean it's an S an M room, your perverted stuttering lollicon." She said in an agitated huff

Hiro laughed ignoring Val's ice queen glare

"It's good to know you have buttons to push." He said smiling

The pulled up to the club, the big brick building already has a line wrapping around the building. A neon sign said amnesia in bright orange letters.

"Do we have to wait in the line?" Val asked

"No, _we_ are elites, _we_ don't wait in line." He said with a sly smirk as he got out of the car. His smile grew as he walked around and opened her door, and offering her a hand to get out.

Val smiled as she placed her hand in his, and hot out of the car. Hiro tossed the keys to the young man in a suit as they made their way to the door.

"Wow, special treatment much?" Val asked curiously

"You have a lot to learn about our world Val." He said as they walked up to the door and showed their ID's.

The big body guard looked more like a CIA agent Val thought as he opened the door leading to a set of stairs leading to a lower level. The dimly lit stair well-made Val rethink her shoe selection as she missed a step and felt herself falling. Hiro grabbed her and pulled her into his chest.

"C-careful Val" he whispered into her ear

"Thanks Hiro." She whispered as they reached the end of the stairwell to a big metal looking door that said underground in red spray paint.

She gasped as Hiro opened the door.

Belphegor looked at the gate to St. Miku's academy and snickered into the cell phone.

"This is where he's hiding her?" Bel asked amusement winding around his words

"Yes sir, St. Miku's is the place where her dorm is." The informant said on the other line.

"I want the dorm room number." Bel said flatly

"Sir I only agreed to telling you where she was I-I didn't.." he started to say

"Are you forgetting are deal? Now I said _WANT _her dorm number, and I want it _NOW_. " Bel growled into the phone

"Yes sir, I'll send it over now." Said a defeated voice on the other end.

He smiled as he read the text message and jumped the gate and making his way over to dorm number 13.

Everything was covered in glitter and sparkled like something out of a fairy tale, Was Valentina's first thought. The waitress walked around in pleated white miniskirts and black halter tops. The music was all the top charting hits mixed in with a trance like beat. The floor was even covered in glitter. The people she saw where all around the same age, as Hiro lead her to a booth above the dance floor.

"So, what do you think?" Hiro asked with a grin

"Wow… This is actually pretty cool Hiro." She said still sounding a little amazed

He signaled a waitress and grabbed two glasses of the green liquid from the tray she was carrying. He put one in front of Val who eyeballed it like it was arsenic.

"It's not poison. It's the house drink called Amnesia."

Val took a gulp and started choking as it burned her throat.

"I thought you said it wasn't poison." she said with a glaring at Hiro who was smirking like a fox.

"It's a mix of different liquors." He said laughing

"W-what!? We are not old enough to drink!?" she said in a loud whisper

Hiro laughed even harder.

"Serafina we are in the mafia, soon we will be breaking more laws then just drinking." He said as he downed his in one gulp and getting another from a waitress.

"Now who's innocent." He smirked

Val downed the drink ignoring the burn. The music changed to a song she knew so she grabbed Hiro and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Val can you dance in those shoes" He whispered into her ear as they stepped on the dance floor.

"You just watch, and try to keep up." She said with a grin

She felt the people watching her but thanks to the drink she didn't care. She moved to the melody.

Bel snuck in through the bedroom window and laughed at the sight of her room.

"Now where are you my principessa?"

Val and Hiro downed two more drinks as soon as they sat back down.

"I never knew you could dance like that." Hiro smirked

"My mother used to have me in dance classes." She slurred out. Damn my head is feeling weird, good but weird she thought with a laugh.

"You okay…" Hiro started to say

Val's phone rang causing her to jump and laugh again.

"Hello?" she slurred into the wrong end of her cell. Hiro laughed and helped turn it around.

"Where are you principessa?" Bel said his voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Why are you calling me, you fake prince." She said feeling her anger rise.

"Are you drunk my princess?" Bel laughed

"Your laugh is supper creepy, and your tiara makes you look like some kind of drag queen, Go find a boyfriend you fag." Val sneered into the phone as she dropped it onto the table.

Without thinking Hiro picked it up

"Hey she's not in the right state of mind now, but don't worry I'll make sure she gets home safe." He said politely

"I will be there in five, if she is not their I will gut everyone there starting with you." Bel growled into the phone before leaving the dorm in a flash.

Hiro put the phone back in Val's purse.

"Umm who was that Serafina?" he asked surprisingly feeling sober as she downed another drink from the waitress.

"Belphegor," she said with a snort.

"He said here in five, and he sounded really mad." Hiro leaned over and whispered

Shit Val thought as she grabbed her purse an started to make her way to the stairs to leave. Her head felt like fog and she could no longer walk straight in her shoes. She sat down on a stool near the dance floor and pulled them off shoving them into her purse. She was almost to the door when she heard the laugh that sent shivers down her spine again.

She turned around to see pale blue eyes staring at her. "Going somewhere principessa?" He said with a laugh as he moved in a slow circle around her.

"W-what are you doing here?" She slurred as her voice started to shake.

"The prince came to see his princess, but it seems she has some commoner hanging around." He growled in her ear before picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"I feel like I am going to puke." She mumbles as he carried her up the stairs.

When they got outside he put her down in front of his jet black Ferrari.

"If you're going to puke do it now." Belphegor said annoyed

Val couldn't think, what the hell she thought as she swayed leaning back on the car. Before she tossed her cookies all over a pair of white boots in front her. Val smirked when she heard Belphegor curse in Italian.

Feeling better she straightened herself up and went to walk away. I can do this she thought to herself. I just need to find Hiro and get the hell out of here.

Belphegor giggled as he took of his boots and put them into a black bag her pulled out of his car.

"If you want to play cat and mouse I'll give you a head start principessa, but when I catch you… you go home with _Me_." he Laughed as she tossed his shoes into back seat and started counting. 1. 2. 3.

She heard him counting but she didn't care she took off running. The pavement biting into her bare feet causing tears to come to her eyes. How could I be so stupid she scolded herself I need to find a place to hide she thought as she picked up her phone to call Hiro. As soon she got it to her ear she heard the thunk noise as a silver knife was planted in to. She turned her head and saw him walking after her the silver knifes gleaming in his hands.

She saw an alley and ran down it looking for a place to hide but only finding a dead end.. Now I understand why Dino only drinks art home she thought sourly as she tried climbing the brick wall. She finally pulled herself up when she was pulled back down and into the arms of the prince. She struggled and kicked and dropped her purse. He pressed the cloth over her mouth and smiled as she slowly gave into the chemicals

"Notte notte principessa." He whispered as her eyes were struggling to stay open

Night, night my ass Val thought as her world went black.

Belphegor cradled her in his arms as he walked back to his car pushing a button on his keys the passenger door opened. He slid her in and snapped the buckle in place. He got into his car a peeled out of the parking lot leaving a set of wide eyes college students.

When Valentina woke up she was in a big bed that felt like cloud, and the room smelt of Jasmine and lavender. She sat up as she remembered what happened before, and went to bolt out of the bed. As soon as her feet touched the floor she winced. Looking down she saw the bandages. Never again will I drink she swore to herself as she climbed out of the bed and limped over to the door. She tried the handle and it was locked from the outside. Damn it she cursed out loud as she made her way to the bathroom. The oversized oval tub was built into the floor on a chair text to it there was a plush back bathrobe that had a note on it.

**Sorry principessa, but I won the game you might want to clean up. Ointment is underneath the sink. **

**-Prince the ripper.**

Great I am trapped, she thought as she filled the tub with warm water and different oils she found that lined it. She looked in the mirror and saw that she looked like hell her dress was ripped and filthy her makeup smeared and her hair was all crusty from the hairspray.

She pulled off the bandages and looked at her feet as she sank into the tub they were cut and scrapped, but healing and didn't look infected. She sat there soaking up the water before draining the tub and stepping into his shower and washing her hair. After she was done she re rapped her feet and slid on the bathrobe.

She wondered the room looking into the drawers, and the closet. There has to be something useful in here she said out loud to herself. Val didn't notice he was behind her until she heard his creepy little giggle in her ear.

"Looking for something?" he said as her picked her up in his arms and walked her to the bed and laid her down gently on the white satin bedspread.

"Where am I Belphegor?" Val asked as her eyes narrowed

Val's eyes widened as she saw a slow smile creep across his face as he climbed on top of her. I don't think so she thought to herself as she tried to push him off of her. He grabbed both of her wrists and held her to the bed. This is not happening she thought over and over again as he pulled a soft looking rope from his pocket and tied her wrists to the head board. Then leaning down to kiss her softly

DAMN this is bad she thought as she kissed him back; no matter how much I hate him I can't resist him. She felt his fingers skim down her stomach and over to the bow she tied in her bathrobe. He kiss deepened as he pulled one side of the bow and the robe slowly fell open. She almost let a noise escape when his hands started to trail down her stomach. He lightly licked her bottom lip waiting for an invitation and slipped his tongue in when he reached her core, she let out a gasp into the kiss as he ran his fingers in small feather light circles.

Val pulled on the restraints as he inserted a finger and started to gently rub that spot that drove her insane.

"B-Bel stop.." She moaned out

"Why principessa?" he asked smiling as his fingers went just a little faster

Val moaned as the pressure started building up in her stomach causing her back to arch.

"I-I don't want this.." she moaned

"Your body is saying something completely different." He laughed pulling his fingers out and walking into the bathroom.

Val clenched her eyes shut as she laid there quivering. What the hell am I doing? Do I really want to give up my V-card him? She asked herself. Yes the response came instantly into her mind. She heard his footsteps and felt the bed give way. She opened her eyes and saw his pale blue one smiling back at her. He's naked, she thought as her eyes looked him up and down. He looks like sin coated in chocolate ice cream. For someone who had a small frame he had perfect abs and a half moon scar on his belly. She let her eyes wonder down a little further. Wow, he's not like monstrous huge, but he was still pretty big. Unconsciously her thighs clamped shut.

"Looks like you're ready, but I have no clue where you think you're going to put _THAT_ thing at." Val said trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Bel didn't say a word he just leaned down and kissed her softly starting at her mouth and moving lower to her jaw.

"Stop thinking principessa, just feel." He whispered as her moved to her neck.

Val closed her eyes and soon enough her mind stopped working. All she felt was him, his kisses and caresses made her mind go numb. It wasn't until Bel cut the rope that she started to think again. Her hands touched his chest as he moved between her legs that waiting at her entrance.

"Bel we I don't think we. She started to say but he kissed her shutting her up.

Oh my god she thought as the kissed deepen and then it went in.

"Ouch damn you Bel, get it out it hurts you ass!" she yelled at the sudden sharp pain.

"Shh it'll only hurt for moment" he said in a soft as he slowly started to move.

Val put her arms over his neck and kissed him their tongues dancing as he pulled her up in his lap and started going faster. She felt the knot in her stomach getting tighter as her hit the spot inside. She broke the kiss and through her head back saying his name, causing him to pick up the speed.

"You feel so good principessa" he moaned in her ear.

"B-bel, I….. I think I am going to." She moaned out

Not long after those words left her lips she felt her body clench around him. She was shaking as she rode the wave to the end. She felt him explode inside of her as she saw stars. When she finally came to he was lying next to her asleep still naked, and softly snoring. She quietly padded across the room and dressed in a pair of his sweat pants and a t-shirt before fishing his car keys out of his pocket, scribbling down a note placing it on the bedside table. She kissed his cheek and left while she had a chance.

It was only a twenty minute drive from Bel estate to the school, I slept with Bel she thought as she pulled into the parking lot putting the car into park. She rested her head on the steering wheel as she thought about what she put into her note.

_**Bel I am taking your pretty car, I am sure you'll get it back sometime soon. Thank you for the night and the clothes, but we can't see each other anymore. We both know how the story of Romeo and Juliet ends. I am not Varia, and I can't forgive what they have done. I am going to move on please don't come around me anymore. **_

_**-Valentina.**_

Tears ran down her cheeks as she punched the dash. I feel in love with someone who was in the Varia she cursed. She opened the center console to look for a phone so she could call Dino before the whole situation got out of control and what she found was a bottle of expensive smelling cologne. She took the bottle and locked the keys into the car before heading back. She opened her dorm and grabbed her untraceable cell from the kitchen drawer. She dialed Dino's number and waited.

"Hello" Said an obviously irritated voice

"Hey Dino I wanted to call and let you know I am okay and back at the school now."

"Thank god your all right he didn't do anything to you did he!?" he said relived

"N-not really" she stuttered out feeling embarrassed.

"Did you? Wait I don't want to know." He said flatly

"You missed your entrance ceremony, and You need to go the student council office. Before you do that call Hiro he was worried." Dino said sounding exasperated.

"Okay Dino, I'll talk to you later brother." She said

After the talk with Hiro she showered and changed into some baggy camouflaged print pants and a black tank top. She slid her gun into the holster by the small of her back and left to go see the aliens.

She found the office easily enough she opened the door to find the triplets and the pineapple head playing a card came. They all had some scarcely dressed ladies on their laps giggling like idiots. Rolling her eyes Val slammed the door behind her getting their attention.

"Who's she the blond idiot on Nao's lap asked?"

"I don't know I've never seen her before." Said the pixie cut purple haired girl on Kato's lap.

"Doesn't she know it's _OUR_ turn with the council today?" Said the long haired redhead on Azuma's lap.

The orange haired girl opened her mouth to say something but Val cut her off

"Look I am NOT here to have a turn with any of the aliens, and it seems YOU guys are busy so I'll just leave" She said annoyed turning around.

"Time to leave ladies." Nao said flatly

The girls whined as they got up and brushed past Val shutting the door behind them with a click leaving her alone with them.

Val felt their eyes on her as she stood there awkwardly near the door.

"Come sit down Valentina." Nao said

"Nope I am good right here near the door cat eyes." She said.

Nao's yellow eyes glared at her. Valentina smirked

"so what do you guys want?" she said with a sigh

"Where were you last night?" asked Azuma

"None of your business." She growled

"We have a right to know." Kato said amused

"No you don't pin cushion." She sneered

"Look I think we got off on the wrong foot" Nao said rising up from his seat and walking towards her. We really are not bad people, and we didn't ask for this arrangement either. So can we try getting along? He asked with his amazing smile

"I don't want to get married I don't even know you, and honestly I am not sure I want to." She said with a frown

Nao sighed and looked defeated "classes are at nine on Monday please don't be late." He murmured

Val left the room and headed to the gym it looked more like a fitness club though. It had a indoor pool, a room for weight training, aerobics, and a lot of other stuff she never seen before. She went over to a treadmill and slid in her ear buds she let the black metal scream into her head pushing her thoughts aside as she ran. After her workout she went home to shower. Walking up the stairs she saw a single rose lying on her bed next to her purse, on the tag around the stem said _**sorry**_ H.T.

I guess he's still blaming himself she said as she laid on her bed and let the rocking ease her to sleep.

**Sorry for the wait. I had finals and two more classes starting Monday. This was prolly not the best lemon, but I found this chapter harder to write. The next chapter might have more lemon, and there will be a few new people coming in. As always thanks for reading! **

**P.S. I will try and have the next one out soon, **_**suggestions **_**are always wanted!**

_**-Otaku Hime**_


End file.
